Convert $10\ \dfrac{2}{5}$ to an improper fraction.
${10}\ {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $5$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {\dfrac{50}{5}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{50}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{50}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{52}{5}$